


Happy Birthday

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: Percy visits Jason's cabin.





	Happy Birthday

“Hey man, happy birthday.”

Percy knelt in the empty cabin and sat back on his heels. Normally, the place would have felt sinister and unwelcoming, to him more so than others, but tonight, the stormy atmosphere felt tamer. It was as if the cabin knew what Percy was here for. visiting Jason’s memorial in Cabin One.

On the wall opposite the bed where Jason had once slept, a small memorial had been enacted in his honour. A framed holographic scroll lit up with his face whenever someone stood before it, as Percy was now. In the image, Jason had a serene smile on his face, his gentle eyes framed by glasses. It was a far cry from the bloodied and battered body they had burnt, greek style, at Camp Jupiter. A scrap of his shroud was draped over plaque under the scroll.

Percy cleared his throat. “You would have been eighteen today. I still can’t believe you died before  _my_  eighteenth. My mom threw me a big party and baked all sorts of treats. I brought some for you now.”

He set the paper bag in front of the plaque.  _Jason Grace,_  the epitaph read,  _1994 - 2011. Son of Jupiter, Hero of Olympus, defender of Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. Leader, warrior, and friend._

“I never told you this, but it was comforting knowing you,” he went on.

“What I mean is, I always felt a little alone, you know? Being a child of the big 3, besides the fact that we weren’t supposed to be conceived in the first place, you know, we attract more attention, more trouble. It’s even harder for us to survive. My first prophecy said I would reach sixteen  _against all odds._  Like if the world didn’t need me then I’d probably be dead.”

“And even when I found there were other big 3 children like me, Thalia decided to be an immortal hunter and Nico was still so young, and he ran away for a while... The thing is, you were the first person I could relate to.”

“Just the fact that you existed, that there was someone out there like me, trying to defeat the odds too, it just made me feel less alone, if that makes sense.”

His throat hurt. His nose stung as he sniffled back a sob.

“I just thought you should know. Have a good one.”

Percy inhaled deeply once he finished speaking and released his breath through his mouth. He reached into the brown bag and pulled out the one treat sitting above the rest. He retrieved the single candle and match from his pocket and lit it before sticking the candle through the sky blue frosting. Smiling sadly at his work, he glanced up at the holographic portrait one last time before standing up and leaving the cabin quietly. The cupcake glowed under its candle, one last item that both boys could share.


End file.
